Amber Skies
by Dragon Fire Angel
Summary: In the blink of an eye, his whole life was torn apart and thrown into confusion. Will he be able to keep his sanity long enough for a journey that will lead him to love? [Eventual SetoRyou] [AU] [Chapter 7 Up]
1. Death

Summary: Death. Death was all around him. The only person that had ever cared for him was now dead, and he himself was beginning to see people that were supposedly dead. Is insanity finally taking over, or is there something more at work?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
He was detached from the world around him. The many faces of his family were blurred, and his hearing was muffled. Ryou hadn't moved from his spot next to the wall for a solid two hours, and he wasn't planning on ever moving again. After all, why go on living when the only person that really ever cared for you was dead? Why go on with life if your twin brother was gone, the other half of your soul?  
  
Ryou didn't have to look up to know that his father was staring down at him with an intensity that could burn. His father blamed him for the death of his brother; blamed him for an accident that no one held blame for. Who can be blamed for an accident? The gods, yourself? Who? Ryou wanted to know why Bakura had been killed in the accident on the dig. He wanted to know why it hadn't been -him- to die. Bakura was the calm one. He was the one that you could always go to for answers; Ryou had admired his twin at all times for the things that he did. Even if he was cold and stoic to everyone but Ryou and his best friend Malik, Ryou felt as though he should have been the one to be in that tunnel.  
  
"You need to eat, Ryou." The words were emotionless, as though James, Ryou's father, was talking to a wall.  
  
Ryou didn't lift his head. He merely nodded and resumed his constant stare at the wall before him. Images blurred across his glassy eyes, and in reality he appeared to be as dead as his brother was.  
  
The services didn't last long, and before Ryou could comprehend what was going on, he was standing on the front porch of the house that he lived in with his father and his brother. He placed his hand on the doorknob and followed his father into the house. His father was no where in sight inside the dark living room, and Ryou figured that he was up in his room.  
  
Out of habit, Ryou knocked on Bakura's door three times as he walked past it, on his way to his room. When he didn't get the answering two knocks, it finally hit Ryou. Bakura was gone forever. Ryou placed his hands on the door, and leaned his forehead against it before opening the room. It was as messy as it was before they left for Egypt. Papers were strewn about the desk, and Bakura's college uniform was tossed into the corner. The bed was unmade, and the red pulled back covers revealed black satin sheets.  
  
Tears started to form in Ryou's deep chocolate eyes, and his throat was constricted as he moved into the room. He touched the papers on the desk gently before going over to the bed and sitting on it. He pushed back the cool sheets a little more before curling up on the bed and crying into the late hours of the night.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
*~* Ryou was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a vast hallway with hundreds of doors lining both sides. People were walking back and forth between the doors; some were disappearing in a bright flash of white light, while others were going from door to door as though they were looking for something or someone. Ryou looked around for a moment, before opening his mouth to ask a passerby what was going on. No sound emerged from his open lips. He closed his mouth and looked around him once again.  
  
Something to his left caught his eye. Long, silvery hair was tumbling down the back of a thin-framed body. Ryou tried to call Bakura, for deep in his heart he knew it was his brother, and struggled to push through the swarm of people walking through the hallway. Ryou reached out, tried to grab ahold of Bakura's shirt, and stumbled back into reality *~*  
  
Ryou woke with a start, his heart was racing and sweat had been pouring down his face. Looking around slowly, he wondered whether or not the day before had been a dream. When he spotted Bakura's uniform, and remembered that he was in his brother's room, frustration and anger began to rise in his chest. He started to punch at Bakura's pillow, cursing his dead brother over and over again. Papers began to fly around him, things were being knocked off of the desk, and the light bulb from the lamp on the bedside table exploded. Ryou's body felt charged, as though electricity was rushing through his veins. Tears were running down Ryou's face, and he felt as though at any moment he would combust.  
  
Ryou collapsed against the pillows after a moment, and brought a pillow against his chest. Heart wrenching sobs tore from his lips, and he wished then and there that he could die, just so he could escape the pain of picking up the pieces to his life and moving on. Without Bakura, Ryou didn't know what he would do. The two spent every waking hour together, and often they would stay with each other at night. Some said the relationship between the two was unhealthy, while others thought it cute, and all thought it was odd. James would often try to separate them for a while, just to get them to lead their own lives, not one together. His attempts never worked, however. Bakura would always find a way to pick the locks on both doors and get back to his brother. Ryou often teased him about being a thief in his former life, while Bakura would call him a peasant; Ryou was always the quiet one, the one who enjoyed all the simple pleasures in life.  
  
Ryou's eyes burned, and his chest hurt from sobbing. He buried his head beneath the pillows and asked himself, "Why? Why wasn't it me? Damn it, Bakura! Why the hell wasn't it me..."  
  
The room was quiet again, and Ryou sat and stared at the walls, just as he had done the day before. Ryou could hear his father's snores from his room down the hall. The rhythmic pattern was soothing in it's own way. It reminded Ryou of how Bakura snored slightly in his sleep. Ryou was lost without Bakura as his leading hand. He didn't know where to go, and he wasn't certain that he ever would be.  
  
As sleep started to take over, Ryou focused on an area of the room that he could faintly see the outline of a shimmering body. He blamed it on his lack of sleep and emotional frustration. He closed his eyes and brought a pillow up to his face. Deeply breathing in his brother's scent, something akin to a mix of pine trees and faint cologne, Ryou let himself fall back into the world of dreams.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou awoke to his father's cursing downstairs. From what Ryou could hear, his father had burned himself trying to make breakfast. Ryou rolled over onto his side and faced the wall. He wasn't going to go down there and help his father. James was capable of taking care of himself, even if Bakura was gone. Bakura was the one that had kept that house together. He cooked, worked, and often cleaned when Ryou was to tired to help from school. Bakura was the peacemaker between Ryou and their father, because the two never really got along. Bakura would comfort Ryou when James would make comments that dug deep.  
  
Ryou spent most of the day curled up in Bakura's bed. By the time he emerged, the sun was drifting onto the horizon, and the moon had already appeared to the east. His father was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. James didn't look up when Ryou walked past him, but mumbled out a greeting to him when Ryou poured himself a glass of orange juice. Ryou didn't reply, and walked back upstairs. He wasn't prepared for what met his eyes when he went back into his brother's room.  
  
A slightly transparent Bakura was sitting down on the bed, and you could see the evidence that he was there; the bed was sagging down from the weight placed upon it. Ryou's breath hitched in his chest, and he stared at Bakura. Bakura lifted his head and smirked at the look on Ryou's face.  
  
"Well, I'm not liking this greeting much, Ry."  
  
Ryou shut the door carefully and blinked several times before moving to stand in front of the ghostly form of his brother. He lifted a hand, placed it on Bakura's cheek, and found him to be very real. Ryou swallowed and tried to find words to tell his brother hello, but, instead, he dropped to his knees and cried into Bakura's lap. Ryou could feel his brother's hands running through his hair, and he began to cry even harder as Bakura spoke to him in the deep, rough voice of his that was a cross between their native British and Egyptian.  
  
"I've been sent here to help you, Ryou. Only you can see me."  
  
Ryou lifted his head after a few moments and asked softly, "What's going on?"  
  
Bakura smirked. "You're going to be having some new experiences, Ry. And soon, too. Just be prepared for the things to come, don't worry yourself about right now."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Many weeks later, Ryou was sitting on a hill with his arms crossed on his knees, and was staring out over the sunset. He was quiet, par usual nowadays. The only person he would speak to was Bakura, who no one besides himself could now see.  
  
Bakura was sitting beside him, talking to himself softly about how bad he missed food, and other things of that sort. He started when Ryou gave a small yell.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Ryou blinked, and looked across the valley below him. He could see many shimmering, nearly transparent forms floating below. He had thought he was only able to see Bakura.  
  
"I....just saw more ghosts..."  
  
Bakura snorted and looked at them from where he sat. To him, they looked as real as Ryou. "Of course you did. You're a mediator now. The spirits are just as real to you as I am."  
  
Ryou squinted several times, and finally leaned back onto his back. "I'm going insane."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou let out a frustrated cry as the pan in front of him caught on fire. "Ouch!"  
  
The rag he touched caught on fire as well, and Ryou stared down at his hands. "What the hell is going on with me?"  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
End Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	2. Runaway

Summary: Runaway. He was going to runaway. His family and friends were calling him crazy, which wasn't true. He knew Bakura was real again, just as he knew that there was something going on that no one could comprehend. Something so real and scary, that he wanted to curl up in a ball and never move again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
"You're just grieving, Ryou. Bakura is gone now, and I can understand that you're still working on moving on. Please stop with this nonsense about talking with him." Ryou's friend Yami said to him on the other line of the phone.  
  
Ryou shook his head and swallowed. "No, you don't understand, Yami. He's here. I can see him; I can touch him."  
  
Yami sounded exasperated. "Ryou, stop. Bakura is –gone-. And he's not coming back. I hate to sound cruel, but there's no other way."  
  
Ryou sighed, and switched the phone to his other ear. "Alright, Yami. I'll talk to you in class Monday."  
  
"Ok. But I want you to call me if you need anything. I don't think I could comprehend how you feel, but I know I would be destroyed if anything ever happened to Yugi." Yugi was Yami's younger brother. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night, Yami."  
  
The phone clicked off and a few seconds later Ryou was staring at his bedroom walls. "I really am loosing it..."  
  
Out of nowhere a familiar voice asked, "Loosing what?"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and refused to look at Bakura. "You're not there. I'm just grieving; you're not real."  
  
Ryou could hear Bakura crossing his arms. "I don't know who's been telling you that, but I am real."  
  
Ryou flew off the handle, so to speak. "Damn it! You are DEAD! Stop it! Losing you was enough! Do I have to lose my mind as well?!" The light bulb exploded, and the phone was tossed across the room, without Ryou so much as looking at it. The sound of the phone hitting the wall jolted Ryou out of his rant, and he stared at the aftermath of whatever had happened.  
  
Bakura casually peered over Ryou's shoulder to look at the phone, which was now in pieces. "I told you that you were going to be having new experiences."  
  
Ryou looked back at Bakura, wide eyed. "What's going on?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you but, this deserves at least –some- explanation."  
  
"-What- are you talking about?"  
  
"When I died, the trauma it caused you opened some odd wave lengths in your brain. You can see me, just as you can see other spirits."  
  
Ryou lifted his palms to show Bakura the burns from a few days before. "And these?"  
  
Bakura peered at them curiously before shrugging. "No idea."  
  
Ryou sat back down at his desk and stared out the window. "I'm psychic?"  
  
Bakura plopped down onto the bed, his translucent form making an indentation on the covers. "Yep. That's what they call it."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura. "You were –never- this quirky when you were alive. What went on up there?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I really don't remember. When I was sent back, all I was told was that you could see me now, and that I had to help you until we can find you a teacher. You're supposed to be a big help with something later in your life."  
  
Ryou tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I miss you."  
  
Bakura gave a rare, and small, smile. "Enjoy what we have now, because it won't last forever."  
  
Ryou nodded and went over to his bead as well and laid down next to Bakura. "Night." He said around a yawn.  
  
Bakura smirked when Ryou curled up and laid his head next to his shoulder. "Night, you."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou gave an uncharacteristic growl when his father started to lecture him. Apparently, Yami had called his father the night before and told him of the things Ryou had been saying. Now, both Yami and his father thought he was going insane. Ryou had been thinking the same thing as well, but he welcomed it. He knew that as soon as reality decided to make an appearance that he would be so hurt and confused that he wouldn't want to deal with it. Insanity was sometimes the only option for many, and Ryou now understood what drove people to such lengths. They wanted to escape the pain of living in reality, and go into a dream world where everything was good, and nothing could hurt them.  
  
"Ryou, you have to start eating, get back into your school work, and try to move on. I know you and Bakura were close, but his death doesn't mean you have to die too." James peered down at his son with lavender eyes.  
  
Anger flashed in Ryou's eyes. His father was acting as though Bakura had only been the family pet. No real care or upset was evident from his father since his brother had died, and Ryou wanted to know –why-. Ryou was James' son as well, and if that was how the father acted at the loss of one son, how would he act at his other son's funeral? Would he weep? Would he stand in the door and greet the many people who would attend? Or would he just simply sit on the couch and give no introduction at all, as he had done at Bakura's funeral. Ryou's aunt had taken care of greeting people, and had set up a memory luncheon afterwards. Would she have to do the same if Ryou died too?  
  
Ryou stood from his spot on the couch and pushed past his father. He was going to leave. He was going to leave just so his father wouldn't have to deal with his –problems-. The family owned a house in the mountains, and that was where he would live. After all, he was twenty-three. He could take care of himself. College was something he could finish later, if he ever got the chance.  
  
"Ryou, where are you going?" James watched his son gather his personal belongings that were lying in the living room up into his arms.  
  
Ryou barely looked up from picking up his books. "I'm moving out. I'm tired of being called crazy. Bakura was the other half of my soul. And if he died, then I will too, -without - your lectures about my problems. You've never cared about what happened to Bakura and I. As long as we were healthy, educated, and knew how to use a few archeological tools, you didn't care what went on. You've been acting like Bakura was nothing more than a dog to you. And if that's all he was, then that's all I am."  
  
Ryou went up to his room and locked the door, because he could hear his father storming up the stairs after him. And, without thinking about it, he locked the door to Bakura's room, which was on the other side of the wall. Putting all of his clothes, money, and everything that he and Bakura had shared together inside of a few duffel bags, Ryou started looking for the keys to Bakura's car. Ryou knew that his father would probably sell his as soon as he got far enough away, and Ryou didn't want his brother's car sold as well. The small silver car had been Bakura's pride, as he had bought it all by himself after high school, and Ryou would be damned if he let his father sell Bakura's pride and joy.  
  
Ryou opened his door and came face to face with his father, who was glowering down at him. "You, my son, have –no- right to speak to me in that manner!"  
  
Ryou flipped him off and locked his bedroom door as he slammed it behind him. "Why are you even bothered?" Ryou asked as he walked down the stairs. "You've never cared about my manners before."  
  
"I've lost one son and, damn it, I will not lose another."  
  
Ryou turned around in the open doorway and glared at his father. "Hate to break it to you, pops, but you've already lost both."  
  
With that statement, Ryou shut the front door behind him and left his father standing on the stairs looking after him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The fury that had been flowing through Ryou's veins slowly died away as he drove into the country, late in the evening. The knuckles that gripped the black steering wheel were white. Other than that, there was no sign of Ryou's outburst hours before.  
  
Bakura appeared quietly in the passenger seat, barely visible to Ryou. "I can't believe you did that. For a moment there, I thought that you were me."  
  
Ryou lowered his tensed shoulders and sighed. "I've never, -ever-, been that disrespectful to –anybody-."  
  
Bakura scoffed. "It's about time."  
  
Ryou glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I truly don't know what's going on..."  
  
Bakura paused before replying; "I'll help."  
  
Ryou smiled. "That's one thing that hasn't changed; you're always willing to help me."  
  
"You were, and are, all I have."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou paused in the driveway to examine the house in the dawn. It was a moderate size, with two stories, and it was a pretty shade of light blue. He vaguely remembered the house from his childhood, when his mother was still alive. In the summers, the family of four would travel up to the mountains, and come to stay here. It was a gorgeous place. Around the house was a never-ending meadow, and behind it was a large set of woods. After Ryou and Bakura's mother died, their father never wanted anything to do with the house, yet he could not bring himself to sell it. So, for many years, the house had been unoccupied.  
  
Ryou grabbed his duffel bags and stepped up the short flight of stairs that led to the porch. He glanced to his right and smiled at the swing. He remembered the many hours that his mother would spend out there with both of her sons on her lap, and she would spin the most fascinating tales of the creatures and people that roamed the mountains at night. Involuntarily, Ryou made the swing move, back and forth; back and forth. It made Ryou feel as though he wasn't alone, and that thought scared him. Quickly, he located the key and opened the door.  
  
The closed door blocked any and all sounds of the early morning. Ryou could no longer hear the comforting sound of the birds chirping. The silence pressed upon his ears like cotton, and his footsteps echoed off of the solemn looking walls. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Ryou moved upstairs where he correctly remembered the bedroom he and Bakura used to share as kids.  
  
He prepared himself for bed, but didn't get to lie down as planned. There, in the corner, and old man was sitting. The old man's eyes were gray, and they seemed to be staring at Ryou as though he was a new species of human. "Young man, who are you?"  
  
Ryou lifted himself up with his elbows, and hardly blinked as he slowly replied, "Ryou...Ryou Bakura."  
  
The translucent senior citizen looked at him with a nod. "You're the one they've been talking about. You can see us, eh?"  
  
Ryou swallowed. "I guess. But who exactly is 'us'?"  
  
The man stood and made his way over to the bed. Ryou was truly creeped out about how he could see the old man and the bed at the same time. Suddenly, Bakura appeared in his line of vision and stood defiantly in front of him. "Leave him be, old man."  
  
The old man looked up at Bakura indignantly. "Why should I? He's one of the few who can actually see us; touch us. Why can't I speak to a living soul? Why can't I take that soul for my own...?"  
  
Ryou shuddered and scooted backwards until his back met with the headboard. Faintly, he could see wisps of color coming from Bakura, who was now fuming. The air in the room had become tense, and the anger was quite tangible. You could almost reach out and touch the frustration coming from both entities.  
  
Bakura looked back at Ryou for a moment before muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Ryou, banish him."  
  
Ryou looked up in a startled daze. "Wha.....what?"  
  
"Focus on his soul energy and force him out of this realm."  
  
Ryou tried to focus, as Bakura said, and found that he could actually see the old man's soul. It was a thin silver line surrounding his form. Ryou willed it away, and after an invisible explosion, the old man was gone. Ryou was breathing heavily, and he could feel a great terror at the thought of what he had just done.  
  
"What –was- that?"  
  
Bakura turned around before pulling the covers up and on Ryou's shaking shoulders. "Nothing that you need to worry about now. Get some rest." With that, Ryou laid down on the pillows, and Bakura crossed his legs Indian style next to Ryou's side. The weight was comforting to Ryou, whose head was heavy, and he was still shaking in fear.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* End Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	3. Dreams

Summary: Dreams. Dreams of a man that he had never met before in his life began to haunt him. He had to save the mysterious stranger in his mind. But how? Where and when would he meet this victim of a possible tragedy?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
~*~ Character Focus Switch ~*~ (You'll get it.)  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
*~* Ryou watched from an invisible vantage-point as a tall young man entered a car. The young man appeared to be his age, maybe a bit older, and had deep chestnut hair with strong, dazzling blue eyes. His stride spoke of power, and his face was hard, as though the perfect skin had been carved out of an extremely rare type of marble.  
  
Ryou followed this stranger as he drove for a while, his mask slipping as he drove on further into the night. The face that emerged from beneath the mask of perfection was even more beautiful, if a man could be graced with such a word. Ryou felt as though he could stare at this person forever and never lose interest. Ryou began to notice familiar landmarks as the man proceeded further. He gave a cry of surprise as the young man drove past his own home, which was barely visible between the trees. The man looked straight in the direction that Ryou's cry had come from and threw his mask back into place.  
  
Ryou stared back for a moment before crying out again as the young man began to swerve out of control. He watched in a grim fascination as the car slammed into a tree, it's driver slumping forwards onto the steering wheel, unconscious. Ryou tried to reach out and help him, but he was hurled back into the cruel world known as reality. *~*  
  
Before he was even halfway awake, Ryou had tossed the covers back, and was searching frantically for his clothes. He had to help that man, and even though it was just a dream, Ryou somehow knew that it was quite real.  
  
He threw on his clothes, and looked out the window for a moment at the dying sun. He had apparently slept for the entire day. No wonder; he had been driving all night, and he had been deprived of sleep even before that.  
  
Not even bothering to look for Bakura, Ryou grabbed his keys and ran down the steps into the front yard. Fear was flooding through his veins, and his heart was in his ears. What if that beautiful face had been marred? Ryou wouldn't know what he would do if it had...  
  
~*~ Seto Kaiba ~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba was an important man. He owned his own company, inherited from his step-father after his death, was immensely rich, had a caring little brother, and was so damned hot that the very ground he walked on would melt at times. So what if he was arrogant? Billionaires who are the most important people in the country have a right to be. But, despite all his good points, Seto had a major flaw: he was psychic.  
  
He could communicate with spirits, move things with his mind, read minds (which was an up because could always tell what his rival businessmen were thinking), and see the future, past, or present in dreams. Heck, he could even enter a person's dream if he had the desire to. It had taken him many years and many teachers to hone in all of his abilities to their maximum limits. Something that had been extremely costly, and not just money wise. People who knew that he was psychic would always ridicule him. So, at all times, he had to keep an icy mask present to keep others from figuring his secret out.  
  
The mask was something that he neither liked nor wanted, but he had to use it. If emotions got in the way, he could be revealed or, make a wrong move and lose his multi-billion dollar corporation to some jack-ass that thought it would be funny to broadcast his weaknesses.  
  
Currently, Seto Kaiba was on his way to visit a charity event of something or another. It wasn't as if he wanted to drive all day into the mountains and then have to deal with insubordinate individuals who thought that they could speak to him as though he were a dog. Not that anyone dared to, however. Being 6'3" did have it's advantages. His presence was quite intimidating, especially when he was angry in the slightest. Oh, Seto Kaiba had been known to send his workers screaming down the hallway with just a glance.  
  
As the trip grew longer, his mask began to slip as he admired the country side. Mountains were rolling in every direction, and some were quite large. The sunset was casting purple, orange, and red rays of color onto the mountains, and even Seto Kaiba had to admire the view...  
  
As he drove past a partially hidden house, a soft, almost indistinguishable cry alerted his senses. It came from his right, and he looked up to see the hazy form of a set of deep amber eyes. Someone was spying on him. It could be another psychic, a spirit, or a clairvoyant. Whichever way, it wasn't good for him.  
  
The voice gave another cry as Seto lost control of his car. The steering wheel wouldn't cooperate with his wishes, and he was approaching a group of trees, quite quickly. His last thought before darkness overcame him in a painful flash was of his younger brother, Mokuba. Would the teen be all right if Seto died?  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~ Ryou ~*~  
  
Ryou found the car quickly enough. It's front was curled around the tree and was smoking terribly. Something told Ryou that he had to get the young man out of the car, and fast. Ryou lifted his eyes to the sky and yelled, "It would be nice for some help, you know. He has to be -at least- two times the size of me!"  
  
Bakura chose that time to make his presence known. He placed a hand onto Ryou's arm and squeezed it. "You have to hurry if you want to help him."  
  
Ryou nodded and, with Bakura's help, they pulled Seto from the car, gently. Ryou gasped when his hand brushed against the smooth skin. It was like silk! Bakura rolled his eyes and helped Ryou place the young man in the backseat of the car. Ryou panted as he got into the front seat. That man had to be at least 6' and 170 lbs. Ryou himself was 5'6" and 135 lbs. That was a big difference. Starting up the car, Ryou missed the groan that escaped the man's lips.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou gently dabbed a wet cloth against the abrasion on the young man's forehead. Ryou took this time to admire the beauty before him. The hair was and soft as it looked, his skin was as soft as silk, and he had a lean, strong body. Ryou found himself blushing as he removed the satin shirt to tend to the wounds on the man's back. He wrapped the many cuts, some rather severe, and thanked his mother for making him take those first aid classes.  
  
When Ryou finished, he watched the man sleep. No trace of the emotional mask that had been in place when Ryou first saw him was visible, and Ryou found himself wanting to see the deep blue eyes that were currently hiding beneath the closed lids.  
  
"You look like a lovesick, fool." Bakura's words startled Ryou out of his trance like state.  
  
He blushed as he looked up at his ghostly brother. "He's quite beautiful...."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Gods, Ryou, you are a real odd one."  
  
Ryou smiled as he stood and pulled the blankets over the stranger's form. "He'll need a lot of rest."  
  
"And so will you. Hauling him out of that car, getting him up here, tending to his wounds, and watching over him for hours on end cannot be healthy."  
  
Ryou sat down in a chair by the bed and grabbed a book. "I'll be fine. I slept all day."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes but disappeared. "Truly an odd one...."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~ Seto ~*~  
  
His head was killing him. It felt as though mini men were inside his brain and were pounding away at his head, all the while singing a badly tuned song. Lifting a hand to his eyes to block out the sunlight that was streaming into them, he laid his hand on the bandage that had been wound around his head. What the hell? The last thing he remembered was swerving into a tree...  
  
Wincing, he dared to open his eyes, and was met with the sight of a small bedroom, furnished in deep shades of blue, and dark paneling. He slowly moved his eyes over to the chair that was next to the bed and quirked an eyebrow the best he could. In the chair, a effeminate looking young man sat, his head bowed as though sleeping. Giving another groan as he tried to figure out who the young man was, he shut his eyes. He would just think about it tomorrow. Right now, his head was pounding, and he desperately wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
The only thought that he could make out as he fell asleep was, 'What in the hell is going on?'  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* End Chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	4. Discoveries

Summary: Discoveries. Ryou has discovered who the young man is, and why he is so important. Ryou also discovers that this stranger is a psychic as well. Maybe this man could teach him how to use the powers that he himself had no idea how to harness...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
~*~ Character Focus Switch ~*~ (You'll get it.)  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
For the next few days, Ryou spent his hours either observing his patient, or watching the television, which he had turned on a couple of days before. Bakura would pop in and out, to make sure Ryou hadn't done anything stupid, such as kill the man, or blow something up. Ryou would question him about why he didn't stay for longer periods of time, but Bakura wouldn't answer. In truth, the twin was trying to distance himself from Ryou, so that when it was his time to go for good, the pain wouldn't be as bad.  
  
It was one of these short visits when Bakura found Ryou on the couch, staring wide eyed at the television.  
  
"What's the matter, Ryou? Never seen a TV before?"  
  
Ryou shut his mouth, which had been hanging open and pointed to the screen. Bakura followed the outstretched finger, and raised an eyebrow. On the TV, a news broadcast, and a picture of the stranger in one the guest rooms was on it.  
  
"In today's news, Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp, is still missing. Police have been searching for him, and the only known evidence is his car, which was located yesterday up in the mountainous region of Japan.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is twenty-five, and takes care of his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, who is nineteen. Mokuba Kaiba is offering a five hundred thousand-dollar reward for any information leading to the location of his brother's whereabouts. Andrea Williams is in front of the Kaiba mansion this afternoon, and has interviewed the younger Kaiba. We will now go to Andrea. Andrea? How is Mokuba taking this?"  
  
An older woman came on the screen, and was holding a microphone to her mouth as she stood in front of a large home. "Well, Michelle, the younger Kaiba is taking things rather well. He has put up a reward, but suspects no foul play. His only wish is that if his brother is playing a joke, that he would stop. Seto has been missing for a total of four days now, and we can all see the strain that is starting to become visible in Mokuba."  
  
"And that's all the information we have today. Now, we'll be heading over to the sports station where...."  
  
Ryou shut the TV off and glanced upstairs. "Up in that room is the most important man in Japan, and we had no idea who he was."  
  
Bakura laughed. "You have a knack for getting yourself in trouble, don't you, Ry?"  
  
Ryou scowled and stood. "You're the one who always led me to it."  
  
"Not this time, little bro. Not this time."  
  
"Just because you're older by seventeen minutes does –not- give you the right to call me younger."  
  
"Oh, yes it does."  
  
Ryou glared at him before brushing past him as he went up stairs to check on his patient.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"Gods, Bakura, this doesn't look good."  
  
Ryou pulled back the bandage that was above Seto's eyebrow and winced. It was healing, and there was no sign of infection, but it looked as though it would scar. Ryou didn't want to be the one responsible for marring the perfect skin.  
  
Bakura peered at it from over Ryou's shoulder as the latter changed the bandage. "It'll be fine, Ry. I've never seen you so worried about not letting something scar before."  
  
Ryou blushed and didn't reply. Why should he tell Bakura of what he thought about this man? It was not his business. Ryou nodded to himself at this thought. Of course he wouldn't tell Bakura. And Bakura wouldn't ask...  
  
"Why do you care about it?"  
  
....Or not. Ryou blushed more and started to gently wrap the cut again. "I don't want him to be mad at me if it does. He obviously prides himself on his looks...."  
  
"Whatever you say, Ry."  
  
Ryou scowled and went back to tending Seto's wounds.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura sat hovering above Seto in the middle of the night, watching the man's face curiously. There was something about him that seemed to be out of place; something that you just didn't see when you looked at a normal person. And by no means did Bakura think this man normal.  
  
Bakura focused on the man's soul, and pulled back in surprise. This man was aware of spirits, and Bakura was willing to bet that he could move things with his mind. He was obviously psychic, and that was exactly what Bakura had been looking for since he had been sent back to help his brother. Ryou needed a teacher, and Bakura would make sure that he got one.  
  
*~*~~*~  
  
Ryou groaned in his sleep as Bakura shook him. It took a few moments but Ryou was soon up and glaring at Bakura in the darkness. "What is so important that you must shake me awake?"  
  
"Your patient-" That was all Bakura got out of his mouth before Ryou was tearing down the hallway to check on Seto.  
  
Bakura followed and crossed his arms as he smirked at Ryou, who was fussing over Seto, checking his temp, looking at his bandages, etc. "He's fine. I wanted to tell you that he's psychic."  
  
Ryou sat down in the chair, relived, but looked up at Bakura skeptically. "What are you on about?"  
  
Bakura crossed his legs in midair and hovered over Seto. Ryou raised an eyebrow as Bakura began to examine Seto's face. "If I focus on his soul, I can tell that he is aware of my presence, even if he is not awake. I feel the same thing in you; that's how I know that he is psychic, just like you."  
  
Ryou leaned over and looked at the still sleeping Seto's face. "But what if he isn't?"  
  
"Then I'd be wrong for the first time in my entire life and death."  
  
Ryou shuddered at the word death, but looked up at Bakura. "You're crazy, and I'm going back to bed. Good night." Ryou stood up, checked Seto once more, and went back to his room.  
  
Bakura watched after him and sighed. So what if Ryou didn't believe him. He would find out sooner or later on his own. After all, the man did have to wake up sometime, didn't he?  
  
Bakura poked Seto's forehead, where the bandage was. Just what was it about him that Ryou found so intriguing, and why did the young man worry over a cut scarring Seto's face? Bakura had never seen Ryou so fussy over someone they didn't know. But, after all, there is a first time for everything, and this was definitely the first time they had ever met a billionaire that was unconscious.  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* End Chapter Four. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	5. Refusals

Summary: Refusals. Seto Kaiba had never met anyone in his life that was so...fussy. Why did this stranger, who only knew his name and what he did for a living, take him in? Seto wanted to know, but he was also refusing to let the boy have what he wanted: a teacher. Seto Kaiba refused to teach his secrets.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
~*~ Character Focus Switch ~*~ (You'll get it.)  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Seto woke with a groan. His chest burned, his ribs hurt and he had a headache large enough to rival the China Wall. He lifted his hand to block out the sunlight, which was increasing the throbbing in his head tenfold. He tried to remember where he was but, again, he only remembered the crash and waking up what seemed like weeks ago to see an effeminate looking young man resting next to his bed.  
  
Deciding to brave it, he cracked open his eyes and saw the slightly familiar bedroom done in shades of blue with dark paneling. He glanced around the room and spotted the familiar shimmering form of a ghost. This one appeared to be a man in his early twenties, had unruly white hair that fell to his shoulders, fierce brown eyes, and a smirk that told the world that he was king.  
  
"I see, Seto Kaiba, that you have finally decided to grace us with your consciousness." The ghost crossed his arms and legs indian style in midair. "You've been asleep for five days. Care to tell me what's been running through that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
Seto scowled. He disliked this ghost already, and he had only said three sentences. "No, I do not. Now, where am I?" His tone was cold, and left no room for argument; it was his business voice.  
  
The ghost smirked and floated through the wall. "I'll leave that information for my brother to tell you."  
  
Seto glared at the last spot that the ghost had been visible. He sat up with a groan and leaned his back against the headboard. A few moments after the ghost had left, a soft set of footsteps echoed down the hall, and the bedroom door opened to reveal the soft featured boy Seto had seen before, and the ghost was floating behind him. The spirit threw him a smirk before settling in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The effeminate boy was soft spoken as well.  
  
Seto looked the man, boy, whatever, over and set his eyes into their regular mask. "I'm fine. Now would you care to tell me why I am in a house in the middle of nowhere bandaged up?"  
  
Ryou avoided Seto's eyes, not giving the corporate head the chance to look him straight in the eyes. "You had an accident. I brought you here so you wouldn't be left out there to die."  
  
"In my opinion, you should have let him, Ryou." The ghost tossed a wave over Ryou's shoulder. Ryou, the boy being spoken to, threw the ghost a warning look.  
  
Seto looked at him as well. "Shut it."  
  
Ryou looked at Seto in surprise. "You can see him?"  
  
Seto glanced back at Ryou. "Yes, and I am rather ungrateful of his presence."  
  
Ryou gave a small smile and turned to the ghost. "Bakura, I think that you can go now."  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou as though he were crazy. "And leave you here with some psycho who might kill you? No, Ry. That's just about the stupidest thing you've ever asked me to do."  
  
Ryou looked down momentarily. "Stay then, but be quiet."  
  
Seto took that time to examine Ryou closer. Pale skin, soft white hair, and features that were quite feminine. The eyes were the best part of his face, though. They were a deep shade of amber, and Seto could clearly see every emotion that ran through them. Ryou turned to Seto and reached his hand out to touch the bandage that wound around his forehead. Seto pulled back; he didn't liked being touched.  
  
"I have to check it. Please stay still." Ryou reached out again and smiled when Seto complied. "You've got a nasty cut under here."  
  
Seto lifted his eyes to try and see what Ryou was doing. "That would explain why the hell my head is pounding like there's no tomorrow."  
  
Ryou removed the bandage and smiled at his work. The cut was halfway through healing, and no longer needed the bandage. "It won't scar now."  
  
Seto began to look around for his shirt and shoes, both of which had been removed. "Where are my things?"  
  
Ryou pointed over to a cedar chest next to the door. There, in a small folded pile, sat his shirt, coat, and shoes. Seto began to stand, and Ryou lifted his eyebrow in surprise. "Where are you going?"  
  
Seto didn't look back as he made his way over to the chest. "I'm getting my things and leaving. I don't need your hospitality."  
  
Ryou frowned. "If you reopen any of your injuries, you may die from blood loss."  
  
Seto looked up and raised an eyebrow. For some reason, this young man seemed frantic at his leaving. Why in the worlds would anyone care about a stranger they've never even seen before. If that had been Seto, he would've just let himself go and leave himself to his idiocy. Seto knew he was being stupid, but he was an independent man and he took orders from –no one-. "I'll take the risk."  
  
As Seto's hand reached out for the door, it slammed shut on it's own accord. Seto glanced back at Ryou, who looked like the world was ending. "My brother says that you are a psychic."  
  
Seto growled. Nobody knew that about him except his brother. "What of it?"  
  
Ryou stepped forward and looked up at Kaiba. "I need a teacher. I need someone to show me how to use these.....things."  
  
Seto looked down at Ryou critically. The boy was frantic, and Seto decided that he needed to know his real intentions before continuing. He opened his mind, and reached out for the mind of the young man before him. Ryou looked at him weird as Seto began to shift through thoughts, most of them about him, and memories. When he found no lies within the abyss of Ryou's mind, he retracted his thoughts and frowned.  
  
"Please don't do that again. I didn't like that." Ryou shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the burning feeling in his head.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow. "You could feel that?"  
  
Ryou stopped shaking his long white mane around for a moment. "Yes, I did. Why?"  
  
"You shouldn't have." With that, Seto turned and opened the door with the force of his own mind. It banged open and bounced off of the wall as Seto stalked through it.  
  
Ryou rushed forward and grabbed Seto's arm. Seto looked down at him with a glare as Ryou lifted his large amber eyes on him. "I need someone to show me how to use them. You can help me."  
  
Seto shook Ryou off of his arm and glared. "I help no one but myself."  
  
Ryou let go and watched, defeated, as Seto stormed out of his home, and started walking down the mountainous region.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou watched the night through his bedroom window. As he readied himself for bed, he sighed to no one in particular. "My life is spiraling out of control, and I can do nothing to stop it."  
  
Bakura faded into view and frowned at his brother. "Don't worry, we'll find someone who can show you how to use all of this."  
  
Ryou looked up at his brother and gave a small, and fake, smile. "I'll be fine. As long as I don't think about them, I can't use them."  
  
Bakura watched his brother fall into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares of a nameless fear. "I hope so, Ryou. I really and truly hope we can find someone to help you."  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* End Chapter Five. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	6. Return

Summary: Return. Seto and his brother return to the mountains, where Seto had his accident, for a vacation. Bakura leads Seto to Ryou, who has been slowly loosing his grip on reality. Seto reluctantly offers his help to the young psychic, who's being overwhelmed by spirits.  
  
Just a warning: Seto will be acting a –bit- OOC. Don't worry, though. He'll be the arrogant, cocky, and stoic again soon enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
~*~ Character Focus Switch ~*~ (You'll get it.)  
  
/Mind Speaking/  
  
//Reply Mind Speaking//  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Seto Kaiba watched idly as the car that his brother was driving drove past many trees, and lonely houses. It was late summer and was the year of Mokuba's twenty-first birthday. Being true to his promise, Seto had allowed Mokuba to pick their vacation spot. His choice had been the worst place that Seto could imagine: the mountains. He had been avoiding the mountains since his car accident, as it brought back some rather odd memories.  
  
Seto watched as they passed the house of the young man who had taken him in for five days after his crash, and had tended to his wounds. The boy had needed a teacher at the time. Seto wondered if he had ever found one. Shrugging it off, he turned to his brother, who was humming to an up beat pop song on the radio.  
  
"Why in the world did you want to come -here-, Mokuba? You could have asked to go anywhere in the world."  
  
Mokuba turned down the radio and glanced at Seto out of the corner of his eye. "I've always liked the mountains, big brother. You know that."  
  
Seto sighed. He did, indeed, know that Mokuba loved the mountains. 'Something about how they sparkled all year round' was the excuse given. Seto slouched down in his seat and decided to take a nap, for it was at least another half -hour before they arrived at the lodge.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~ Bakura ~*~  
  
Bakura entered his brother's bedroom cautiously, lest the boy in question decide to try and banish him again. Ryou had been progressively getting worse about controlling his psychic powers, and Bakura had to stop him several times from blowing up the house. The two had discovered that Ryou could control fire, read minds, see spirits, and move things without touching them.  
  
Ryou was sitting on the bed, facing the window. Bakura knew what the younger boy was staring at without even questioning him. Ryou had dreamed of the man they had taken in, Seto Kaiba, coming up to the mountains on a vacation. Ever since dreaming it, Ryou had been obsessed with watching the window, just to see who would pass by and if it was he. It was the only thing that had been anchoring Ryou to reality, which he often was rid of. The amount of spirits Ryou had been seeing had been slowly increasing and, every time a new one showed up, Ryou would try and keep it away, for most of them meant no good for Bakura and he. Ryou had been quite exhausted mind wise in the past months, and spent most of his time staring out the window or sleeping.  
  
Bakura felt the familiar soul awareness in a person that passed by the house in a small black car, and immediately he knew it was that man, Seto Kaiba. He wouldn't tell Ryou just yet though. The poor boy had enough on his mind already, and Bakura didn't want to burden him with the hopes of getting a teacher without certainty. He slipped out of the room quietly, and followed the spirit of Kaiba, who he would force to teach his brother at least a -few- things to help him get by.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~ Ryou ~*~  
  
The water was freezing as it spilled over the rocks and onto his body. Here, beneath the small waterfall deep in the woods, was the only place where he could escape the constant distraction of the ghosts haunting the house and grounds. His hair clung in an icy mass to the back of his neck, but he welcomed the numb. To be numb meant not feeling, and not feeling meant no pain. Pain was his daily companion, for his very soul hurt with the effort of keeping enough focus to live a somewhat decent life.  
  
Ryou vaguely wondered where Bakura had gone. His brother's ghost had left two days before, and usually Bakura checked in on him every few hours to see if everything was all right. It was ok that Bakura wasn't there, though. After all, Ryou could take care of himself for more than a few hours at a time. He wasn't a child anymore, although Bakura thought him to be most of the time.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes after a moment and let the entirety of his body be numbed by the frigid waters pouring from the rocky slope of the fall.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~ Seto ~*~  
  
Seto growled as he trundled through the thick brush and trees of a forest that was behind this 'Ryou's' house. The ghost of his brother, Bakura if he remembered properly, had located him at the lodge and convinced him to come down and see Ryou for a few minutes. Being arrogant, it was his first nature to refuse to help anyone, but Bakura had explained what Ryou had been going through. Seto didn't like what he heard. This Ryou was having the same troubles he had had when he first noticed his powers.  
  
When they reached a clearing, the apparent rumble of a small waterfall met his ears. He looked around, but saw nothing. Seto raised an eyebrow, and turned to Bakura, who was pointing to a small gap between two trees. Seto squeezed his way through, and was met with the sight of the ghost's brother standing beneath the waterfall, shaking. He stepped forward to pull the boy out, but stopped when he got close enough to really see the boy's body.  
  
Well muscled and lean, the boy's body was that of a working man without bulky muscles. Pale skin, turned slightly blue from cold, ran down the expanse of his exposed back and down into the black material of his pants. Dark gray hair, darkened from the water, clung to his shoulders and back as he tilted his head up. The effeminate features were still there, though they looked worn and tired, as if the he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in months.  
  
Seto reached out into the icy falls and gently grabbed Ryou's arm. Ryou's eyes snapped open on him and focused quickly. Surprise was evident in the amber orbs as Seto led Ryou to the bank of the small river. Bakura made himself visible to Ryou, who was looking around for him, as the twin often did in moments of confusion. Seto removed his jacket and placed it around Ryou's shoulders in a rare act of kindness. Ryou looked at Seto with even more confusion and opened his mouth to speak. Instead, a ring of coughs made their way past his lips. Seto placed one arm beneath Ryou's knees and the other behind his back as he lifted the smaller man up.  
  
Seto followed Bakura up to the house, all the while looking at Ryou, who had been staring at Seto with wide eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ryou."  
  
/I know. Why are you here again?/  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. //Where did you learn to do that?//  
  
Ryou looked over at Bakura to answer the question. Seto nodded and kept his eyes on the direction they were headed in. It would be extremely easy to get lost in these woods.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, who was talking with Seto, with blurry eyes. He had a fever, which was the only result you can get after standing in an icy waterfall for over an hour. Seto would occasionally glance over at Ryou, who was wondering why the two were being so civil when the last time they met they had been anything -but- civil. Ryou gave up on pondering such a question with a stuffy head and stared at Seto to see if there had been any changes in the man's face. The only ones that were noticeable were the way his hair was being worn, loose instead of gelled in place, and his dress attire. When Ryou had first brought Seto into his home, he had been wearing a long black trench coat and a black turtleneck over a pair of khaki pants. Now, the businessman was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt over a pair of black jeans.  
  
Ryou winced as a few shimmering forms entered the room, without Bakura or Seto's notice. The number slowly began to increase, and Ryou couldn't escape the muffling feel of their presence. Ryou knew why they were there; they wanted to talk to him, give him messages for their loved ones that they had left behind, although most of them didn't know that their loved ones were long gone and on the other side. They would -always- come in his most vulnerable moments. Ryou must have let out a noise of discomfort because he heard Bakura curse and Seto mutter a reply. A few seconds later, the ghosts were gone, and Ryou cracked open a tightly shut- eye to see why. Seto stood at the foot of his bed, with Bakura staring at him in something akin to amazement.  
  
"I've never seen that many forced out at once. Ryou can only send maybe one or two at a time."  
  
Seto looked at Bakura with an arrogant smirk. "That's because Ryou hasn't been trained properly."  
  
Bakura looked at his brother critically. Ryou stared back through his hazy vision. "Will you be the one to teach him then?"  
  
Seto looked at Ryou as well and sighed. "I guess I have to now. Although the first time he slacks, I'm gone. I don't appreciate free- loaders."  
  
Ryou shut his eyes in relief and let himself drift into the bliss of sleep. He finally had a teacher and, if he worked hard enough, possibly a friend.  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* End Chapter Six. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	7. Training

Summary: Training. Ryou has finally found a teacher, someone who can show him how to use his abilities. But, despite the training and hard work, Ryou is having nightmares and a ghost from his past shows up to disrupt his life.  
  
Just a warning: Seto will be acting a –bit- OOC. Don't worry, though. He'll be the arrogant, cocky, and stoic again soon enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
~*~ Character Focus Switch ~*~ (You'll get it.)  
  
/Mind Speaking/  
  
//Reply Mind Speaking//  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou winced as Seto yelled, exasperated for what seemed the millionth time since they had begun training a week ago. "Focus! What is so hard about focusing on the object and moving it?"  
  
Ryou replied with courage that he had been lacking since they started. "I am focusing! It'd be easier if you weren't muttering instructions in my ear. One thing at a time!"  
  
Seto stopped his ranting and raised an eyebrow at Ryou, who had crossed his arms defiantly. "There's one problem fixed."  
  
Ryou dropped his arms and looked at Seto curiously. "And that means...?"  
  
Seto pushed himself off of the chair he had been sitting on in the living room and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. "You have been nothing but a spineless coward since we began."  
  
Ryou scowled and walked into the kitchen as well. Leaning against the counter he asked, "Where is your brother?"  
  
Seto placed the glass down and looked out the window. "He's at the lodge we rented. I told him that I would be at least two weeks."  
  
Ryou nodded distractedly. Outside the window, Ryou could faintly see Bakura's form roaming among the trees, as though looking for something. Seto smirked and glanced at Ryou out of the corner of his eye. "Watch this."  
  
Ryou watched, and began to giggle as Bakura started to look around wildly. Seto had lifted a twig and was making it run around in circles around Bakura. Seto touched Ryou's arm, in order to get his attention, and nodded to Ryou. "Take control of it."  
  
Ryou stopped giggling and reached out with his mind to grasp the twig. As he did so, his consciousness came into contact with Seto's and Ryou could immediately see shades of blue, which meant tranquility, a slight bit of red, which meant either anger or frustration, and a small area of purple, which stood for fascination. What on earth could the Kaiba find so fascinating in a boring mountain home teaching a 'foolish' man how to use his psychic powers?  
  
/What are you waiting for?/  
  
Ryou took a hold of the stick, and concentrated on making it twirl around Bakura. //Nothing.//  
  
Bakura spotted the two in the window and disappeared. He reappeared next to Ryou, who had lost his concentration, and was now staring at Bakura in annoyance. "I was actually doing something right until you decided to pop in."  
  
Bakura smirked at Ryou's attempted growl and held out his translucent palm, face up, to Ryou. Ryou's eyes switched from annoyed to surprised in seconds. In Bakura's palm was a pendant about the size of one's fist, in the shape of a circle with an ancient eye in the middle. Five golden points hung from the circle and they were sharpened to near blades.  
  
"The Millennium Ring! Where did you find it? I thought I lost it the first week here!" Ryou took the pendant from Bakura and held it close to his chest after examining it.  
  
"It was underneath the leaves." Bakura placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder for a moment before fading out of view.  
  
Seto looked at Ryou, who was now studying the Ring with adoration in his eyes. "May I ask the significance of that?"  
  
Ryou looked up and smiled the first true smile Seto had seen come from the boy so far. "Bakura and I found this on our first dig with our father. Father always said it had a curse on it, but Bakura and I never really paid attention to that."  
  
Seto glanced at it for a moment longer before turning and heading up to his bedroom with the words, "We can leave things here today."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Seto was awoken from his sleep by a heart-stopping scream. Sitting upright in surprise, he listened hard to see if he could tell from which direction it came. The scream was louder the second time, and it was coming from down the hall, in the direction of Ryou's bedroom. Seto tossed back his covers and hurried down the hallway to check on his 'student'.  
  
Seto opened the door of Ryou's bedroom to see the younger man tossing and turning in his bed, sweat pouring down his face, drenching his hair. He walked over to the bed and laid a hand down onto Ryou's shoulder, trying to wake him. Ryou stilled for a moment, but was crying out, calling and grabbing for something.  
  
Seto gently shook Ryou, whispering the young man's name. After a few seconds, Ryou woke with a cry, and latched his hand onto Seto's arm. Ryou looked around, his grip tightening on Seto's arm, and gasped for air.  
  
Seto sat down on the edge of the bed, a rare, worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft, and Ryou stared at him with wide eyes for a moment.  
  
Ryou loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "They.....there were so many!" His eyes were wild, and Seto had to grab Ryou's shoulders to stop him from shaking.  
  
"There was a lot of what?" Seto questioned softly, trying to get Ryou to answer intelligibly.  
  
Ryou didn't answer. He was looking around wildly. Only when Seto placed his hands on either side of Ryou's face did he get an answer. "Ghosts. Oh, God, there were so many! They wanted my soul! They were hurting me... I called for Bakura. I called for him, but he didn't come!"  
  
"Ryou, calm down."  
  
"Where is Bakura? Why didn't he come? I needed him!" Ryou started to cry, the crystalline tears creating tracks down his cheeks.  
  
"Ryou, please, calm down."  
  
Ryou started to speak in short, unintelligible sentences. Seto tried to think of something to do to get the man to calm, but only one thing came to mind: whenever Mokuba had had a nightmare, Seto would hold him to his chest and play with his long hair. Desperate to get Ryou to calm before he hyperventilated, Seto did just that.  
  
Ryou clutched at his chest, and stopped speaking for a few moments as he gasped for air. Seto ran his fingers through the long whitish silver hair and was amazed; Ryou's hair was as silky as the finest silk, and was completely tangle free. Ryou's tears were cold against his skin, and Seto was glad that he was shirtless; otherwise, his clothes would have major salt stains in the morning.  
  
Ryou pulled away from Seto after a few moments and looked at him with eyes still bright with tears. Seto stared back and frowned when Ryou appeared to start crying again. Seto took Ryou's face into his hands and forced the younger man to look in his eyes.  
  
"I want you to listen to me, ok Ryou?"  
  
Ryou swallowed and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to show you how to block your mind from the spirits. You have to listen closely, because if this is done wrong, you can hurt yourself. Got it?"  
  
Ryou nodded again.  
  
"Now, close your eyes and picture yourself in your mind."  
  
Ryou did as told and could see himself in a room that was filled with splashes of color, the most prominent being yellow; fear. Seto's voice gently stirred the colors, and Ryou could see more and more blue patches emerging.  
  
"Pretend that a wall is around your thoughts and memories."  
  
Ryou complied and gasped after a moment. A wall, just as he envisioned, was around the edges of his mind. He could still see all of the colors, and after a few minutes, all Ryou could see was blue. Seto really had an effect on him; he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and gave a small smile through the tears still drifting down his cheeks. He reached up and surprised Seto by hugging him gently. Seto awkwardly returned the gesture and stood after a moment.  
  
"You can call if you need anything." Seto's voice sounded strange to himself.  
  
Ryou nodded and opened the door with his mind. Seto's mouth twitched at the corners, the best semblance to a smile he could manage at the time. He turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and pictured himself in his mind. Everywhere around him was blue, and Ryou could almost see the shade of Seto's eyes on the walls. 'What on earth is happening to me?' But this time, that question was meant in good nature.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was sitting quietly in the livingroom, a blanket laid over his lap, and a book in hand. He had been reading for the past hour, trying to occupy his mind of anything but thoughts of Seto, who was out with his brother. He was humming softly to himself when he was startled out of his trance-like state by a soft voice in his ear.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
Ryou sat up, and looked around him for a moment. Deciding it must have been the wind, he went to lay back down. That's when he heard it again.  
  
"Ryou Bakura..."  
  
Ryou looked around in alarm. No one but his parents knew that he had Bakura's name as his middle name, and vice versa.  
  
"Ryou...come to mommy..."  
  
Ryou turned around and nearly screamed when he did. Behind him stood the ghost of his mother. She was standing with her hands clasped, and was wearing a light blue dress. Her long silver hair tumbled over her shoulders, and her bright green eyes shone from behind her bangs. Ryou's heart stopped. Renee, his mother, had been gone for over twenty years. James had said that Renee had died when the twins were five.  
  
"Ryou, is there something wrong?" Her voice was soft and gentle, as Ryou remembered her.  
  
Ryou dropped the book he was holding as he stood. "Wh...why are you here?"  
  
Renee tilted her head to the side. "Aren't you happy to see your mother? It's been such a long, long time."  
  
Ryou swallowed and took a step forward. "Mother...Are you really there?"  
  
Renee smiled at him. "Of course I am, silly. I'm here to make sure you're ok."  
  
Ryou took a few more steps. "Why now? It's been twenty years, mom."  
  
"Better late than never." That was all the invitation Ryou needed before he launched himself into Renee's open arms.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* End Chapter Seven. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	8. Questions

Summary: Questions. So many questions, and not enough answers. Seto is faced with answering a question that could break Ryou's heart, and the ghost from the past is accusing Ryou of crimes he's never committed.  
  
Just a warning: Seto will be acting a –bit- OOC. Don't worry, though. He'll be the arrogant, cocky, and stoic again soon enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story will eventually contain Shonen Ai, don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
*~*Flashback or Dream*~*  
  
~*~ Character Focus Switch ~*~ (You'll get it.)  
  
/Mind Speaking/  
  
//Reply Mind Speaking//  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Amber Skies  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow skeptically at Ryou when the twin told him his story of their mother. Seto was still gone, as he had been for the past few days, and Bakura wondered whether or not if the psychic could verify Ryou's story. Ryou had been frantic when he had found Bakura, and had had a hard time trying to form words to tell him his story. Apparently, their mother had shown up in the house, and she wanted to stick around for a while to see how her son was doing.  
  
Bakura hardly believed the tale. From what their father had mentioned, his mother would often avoid the twins like the plague, always muttering something about how they were cursed. She was a gentle woman, but not in her right mind all the time...  
  
Ryou's eyes were bright as he watched Bakura's face for any sign of emotion that would reveal his feelings on the return of their mom. When he received no such reaction, Ryou frowned and reached up to touch Bakura's cheek.  
  
"Hey. Are you all right? You're awfully quiet."  
  
Bakura glanced down at his brother for a moment before looking out of the bedroom window above Ryou's bed.  
  
"Somehow this doesn't feel right, Ryou. Why would she come back now after twenty years?"  
  
Ryou smiled up at him, almost as if his answer was the most obvious in the world. "She said that she wanted to check on us. See how we were doing."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Does she know I'm dead?"  
  
Ryou frowned; he hated the word 'dead'. "She didn't mention it..."  
  
"I think she's just a ghost pretending to be our mother. She wants something from you, Ryou. Why else would she come back to us after this long time? I don't buy the story of wanting to check on us."  
  
Ryou sighed; he never had an easy time convincing Bakura of things he didn't want to believe. "Think what you may, but I know its Mom."  
  
Bakura nodded, and allowed Ryou to leave the room, saying something about watching to see if Seto would be coming back soon.  
  
"I'll believe you for now, Ryou, but I don't really trust what's going on around here..."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
*~* "Ryou..."  
  
Ryou looked around blindly; all he could see were the colors that were dancing around inside his mind. He couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice, but kept looking for it desperately.  
  
"Mama?" Ryou's voice was small; curious. Across the canvas of his thoughts, he could see small flecks of yellow, fear; green, curiosity; and red, frustration or anger. "Mama, I can't see you..."  
  
"Ryou...Why did you leave me?" Her soft voice floated into his awareness once again.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "Mama, I didn't leave you! You passed away...Daddy said that we couldn't come with you..."  
  
"Daddy was wrong. Why didn't you follow?"  
  
Ryou clenched his fists. "Bakura said we had to stay..."  
  
"Bakura was wrong..."  
  
"Mama, Bakura doesn't believe me..."  
  
"That's Ok."  
  
"Bakura's gone...just like you..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Mama, why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Why didn't you come with me, Ryou?"  
  
"I couldn't come, Mama..."  
  
"You abandoned me..."  
  
Ryou started to search for the source of his mother's voice frantically. He had to show her: he had to prove to her that he believed she was there; that he didn't mean to leave her.  
  
"I didn't abandon you..."  
  
"You left me for your stupid father!"  
  
Ryou was crying now. "Don't be angry, Mama. I wanted to stay with you..."  
  
"Then why didn't you? Why did you stay with your father? You knew that you could come with me; be with me until the end of time!"  
  
Ryou reached out, trying to console his mother. "Don't yell, Mama. Please don't yell..." Ryou reached out again, this time grabbing a fist full of clothing. With a sharp cry, he was hurtled back into the waking world...*~*  
  
Ryou found himself grasping the expensive cloth of Seto's shirt, staring into puzzled sapphire eyes. Seto was sitting on his bed, one arm bracing him over Ryou's side, and the other on Ryou's shoulder. Seto lifted the hand off of Ryou's shoulder and gently wiped the sweat off of Ryou's forehead.  
  
"Are you all right? You were calling for me..." Seto trailed off, not knowing how to continue his words.  
  
Ryou loosened his grip on Seto's shirt and pulled his hand back. "I didn't know that..."  
  
"What were you dreaming about? You had your walls up and I couldn't find out..." His voice was still soft and awkward, as though he rarely used such a tone.  
  
Ryou decided that he liked the warmth that was spreading from Seto's body through the blankets. "My mother..."  
  
Seto looked at his out of the corner of his eye. "Bakura's told me about that."  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How long have you been back?" Ryou wanted to change the subject; he didn't like the feeling stirring in his chest over the conversation about his mother.  
  
Seto looked over to the window above Ryou's bed and frowned, obviously trying to calculate how long he had been in the home. "A few hours at most." He looked down at Ryou's frail hand, which was now playing with the embroidered design on his shirt. It was of a rose, and the petals were a deep red, which were almost undistinguishable against the black fabric in the dark.  
  
Ryou's eyes rose, a blush staining his cheeks as he let go of Seto's shirt. "I'm sorry..."  
  
His own small blush staining his cheeks, Seto stood from the bed and left the room with a soft, "Goodnight."  
  
Ryou watched him leave the room, and smiled warmly to himself. There was something stirring in his chest, and he felt rather good having woken up to Seto's concerned face after a nightmare. So, feeling content, he fell asleep with the vision of sapphire eyes shining dancing in his mind.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Seto stood in front of his window in his room, watching as the moon rose higher in the sky, bathing the land in a silver glow. He sensed the presence behind him before he heard it, and he sighed as Bakura came into view out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Bakura placed his hand onto the window, and sighed himself. "I need to ask you something. As much as it hurts my pride, you're the only one who can help."  
  
Seto glanced at Bakura, and noted the melancholy look on the man's face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bakura turned to face Seto, and looked him square in his eyes. "I need to know how I get from this world to the next. It's getting close to my time to go, and I don't know how to go about it."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"How do I get to the other side?"  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
End Chapter Eight! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
